Michelle Wright
Michelle Wright is a fictional character from Freezing Death's fanfiction, Final Destination: Death's Force. She lives in Mt. Abraham, in New York and survived the Train 801 crash, due to the fact that after being told she would die first by Drake Anderson, she stepped away from him, getting in to an argument with the others, wondering if his ideas were true. She is the first survivor to die. Early Life Michelle was born in 1984 to loving parents in the suburbs of Mt. Abraham, New York. She had many close friends, and loved her childhood, always looking back at it fondly. When she was 16, she was travelling to a vacation with family, in April of 2000. She was caught up in the turmoil of the North Bay Bridge collapse, and managed to get to safety, witnessing the death of her own parents. She was taken care of in a special home for 18 months, before leaving before her 18th birthday. She never had a relationship through her childhood and adolescent years, but didn't mind it at all. She believes her early life was easy until she was sixteen, but she says everyone has ups and downs they must deal with. Character Summary Michelle is a sweet and gentle woman, very kind, despite the fact she has seen her own parents brutally killed in a bridge collapse. Michelle is 31 years old, and has 5 cats living in her apartment with her. She is very obsessed with cats, to the extent where some of her friends are slightly worried about her, but they would not mention it so as not to offend her. She has dark skin, and black hair that is long, but she keeps in a neat braid. She has dark brown eyes, and is of an average height. She had been single all her life until late July of 2015. A British man named Sam moved in to her neighbourhood in February, befriended her, and they eventually fell in love. They have been dating for 3 weeks before the crash of Train 801. Final Destination: Death's Force Michelle is first introduced on Train 801 as a woman wearing clothes with a cat pattern. Drake laughs at this. Once Train 801 begins to go in to chaos, a piece of glass from a window flies through the air and cuts her throat, before she hits her forehead on the seat while bleeding to death. After Drake realizes that it was simply a vision, he tells Michelle she was first to die in the premonition, which surprises her. She is interviewed by Bludworth, and claims she was returning from a date. After, she begins the long walk home. She finally steps through the door and lays down on the couch. She notices creepy things around her apartment and runs to her shower. Death Michelle is about to shower herself, when she accidentally lets all her body wash spill in to the bathtub. She steps out of the bathtub as she feels a breeze, and when she gets back in the tub, she slips over, knocking her forehead on to the control, turning the heat up to the highest setting. Her chin pushes the plug in to the hole, and the bath begins to fill up with scalding water. Many ornaments fall off the shelves due to a chain reaction, causing her to be pinned down to the bottom of the bathtub and unable to escape. She is cut by the glass shards from her shower door. Michelle attempts to move, but can't. The water rises and rises and drowns her, continuing to burn her dead body. Signs/Clues * A breeze locks Michelle's door as she steps in to the apartment. * A shadow creeps across the ornaments in her apartment, as if it is moving them, foreshadowing the falling ornaments. * Michelle feels as if a presence is following her. * A cooking channel opens on her TV, despite the fact it wasn't there before, showing boiling water, predicting the scalding water from the shower. * A trace of darkness streaks through the water. * She sets her microwave to three minutes. Her microwave counts in seconds on the screen, and three minutes are 180 seconds. * The water left behind by the malfunctioning microwave resembles a skull. * Michelle feels a sinister breeze and throws her food, but there is nothing there. * Michelle says to herself, "You’re not gonna like, die or something. Now calm yourself." * Michelle hates hot showers. * Michelle feels followed, before her curtains move, even though the windows are closed. * When Michelle feels another gust of wind, she pivots on her feet 180 degrees. * Michelle thinks to herself, "You've done nothing stupid." A minute before, she had accidentally let the body wash spill without realizing. * Drake and Mina get in to their shower at around the same time as Michelle. * Drake and Mina's body wash is blown in to the bath by Death's breeze, showing Michelle's mistake. * Once the body wash tub has been knocked in to the bathtub, although it is not spilling, Mina says, "Someone could slip on stuff like that and get killed..." * When Drake turns on his television, it goes to the same cooking channel Michelle saw before she died. The chef says, "Now my boiling is done," before he looks at the finished meal. In reality, once her "boiling" was done, Drake and Mina saw about her "finished" life on the news. * In the premonition, Michelle smacks her forehead on the train seat after her throat is cut. In reality, her forehead hits the heat control, causing the water to become too hot. Trivia * The author was thinking about having her killed by the shower head which falls off and bludgeons her in the forehead, cracking her skull. * It was originally planned for Michelle to die outside her apartment, however this was scrapped as the signs could point easier towards a death in the bathtub due to scalding and drowning. * Michelle's death was loosely based off an idea from the author's brother. Category:First Death Category:Final Destination: Death's Force